Wind&Fire
by jessicaje0419
Summary: Sebuah sayembara yang dilakukan King Sehun untuk anaknya Princess Irene menemukan pasangan hatinya! - New FF - First SMRookies , SR14B , SM Rookies , Red Velvet , EXO.. JaeRene couple (Jaehyun x Irene) Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Wind and Fire

Cast :

Irene ~ Red Velvet

Jaehyun ~ SMRookies

Support Cast:

EXO member

Red Velvet member

SMRookies member

ETC.

Genre :

Romance

Bit Fantasy

Annyeong~~

Balik lagi bersama Je.. Ini baru prolog dengan cast nya SMRookies. Entah kenapa ga sabar sama debut nya SR14B. Dan ga sabar sama EXO'Luxion '3' tau kan yah pasti!

Red Velvet ada 4 member jadi aku akan buat 4 story. Tapi baru prolog yah! Kalo suka review yesss '3'

Dari pada cincong.. cuuss~

Wind and Fire

ENJOY~

Wind and Fire

Disebuah dunia 4 season yang indah nan damai. Disalah satu season dan salah satu kerajaan. Tinggalah seorang Putri, Pangeran, Raja, dan Ratu Angin. Dunia 4 season ini bernama Velvet World yang tentu memiliki perbedaan musim. Putri ini tinggal di salah satu wilayah, yaitu Windly Kingdom.

Sebuah kerajaan terbesar di Velvet World. Windly Kingdom mempunyai seorang raja yang dermawan dan juga tampan, walaupun umurnya sudah berkepala 3. King Angin yang sangat dikagumi ini bernama King Shu Xin atau Sehun. Ia memiliki seorang Queen yang sangat ia cintai. Queen yang selalu bersamanya, Ratu Luhan.

King dan Queen Angin memiliki 2 anak yang berumur 20 dan 18 tahun. Sang nuna adalah tokoh utama kita kali ini. Ia adalah Princess Irene. Princess yang terkenal oleh rambut pinky nya itu. Ia sangat suka menari. Sangat indah nan anggun seperti eommanya.

Princess Irene memiliki seorang adik bernama Prince Ten. Ia juga pandai menari. Yah, walaupun masih kerenan nunanya. Prince Ten mempunyai kekasih seorang Princess dari Thunder Kingdom, Princess Wendy.

King dan Queen mulai takut kalau nanti Prince Ten dan Princess Wendy akan melompati Princess Irene. Mengingat sebagaimana jauh cintanya mereka satu sama lain. Selain itu juga, Irene tidak terlalu memikirkan jodoh dan pasangan. Ia juga tidak terlalu memusingkan bila nantinya dilompati oleh adiknya. Padahal, banyak pemuda dari berbagai golongan yang mengejar-ngejarnya.

King Sehun pun meminta asisten dan pengawalnya untuk menyebarkan sebuah pengumuman ke segala penjuru Velvet World. Untuk dibukanya sebuah sayembara untuk mendapatkan hati Princess Windly Kingdom, Princess Irene. Tentu tanpa sepengetahuan Irene.

Di pengumuman itu tertera 'SELURUH PANGERAN DARI SEMUA KINGDOM DIPERBOLEHKAN MENGIKUTINYA'. Memang sayembara ini diperuntungkan untuk para pangeran untuk mendapatkan tambatan hati untuk menjadi Queen nya kelak, dan untuk menjadi jalan menjadi seorang King.

Wind and Fire

Di suatu Kingdom terbesar dari empat Kingdom terbesar , Phoenix and Fire Kingdom. Salah satu asisten King Sehun sampai. Ia bernama Choi Minho. "Dimanakah King mu itu?" tanyanya kepada pengawal Phoenix and Fire Kingdom. "siapakah anda saudara?" tanya pengawal itu balik.

"Aku dari Windly Kingdom membawa pengumuman untuk Prince mu!" seru Minho menjawab Pengawal itu. Pengawal itupun terkejut. "Sayembara itukah? Mari silahkan masuk, King dan Prince sedang berlatih pedang." Jawab Ia setenang mungkin.

"Mianhamnida King Chanyeol mengusik kegiatan anda. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda dan Prince Jaehyun" ucap pengawal tadi. King Chanayeol dan anaknya, Prince Jaehyun pun berhenti sejenak.

"Siapa memangnya?" tanya Jaehyun sambil melihat appanya. Pengawal itu tidak menjawab tetapi menggeserkan sedikit tubuhnya, dan terlihatlah Choi Minho. "Annyeonghaseyo Choi Minho imnida." Ucap Minho dan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya. "Ah, Minho-ssi. Pasti ini berhubungan dengan sayembara itu bukan?" ucap King Chanyeol sedikit menepuk punggung Minho.

Sepertinya, perihal sayembara itu sudah tersebar sangat cepat. Antara rakyat maupun Kingdom. "Ne, majayo! Ini surat dari King Sehun untuk Prince Jaehyun. Dari surat itu Prince Jaehyun kalau ingin mengikuti, dipersilahkan datang ke taman kerajaan Windly Kingdom, tempat berlangsungnya acara." Jelas Minho. King Chanyeol yang melihat Jaehyun tidak merespon pun langsung berucap. "sepertinya Ia tidak terlalu tertarik."

Memang Prince Jaehyun tidak terlalu tertarik dengan sayembara untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis. Ia lebih suka langsung mengutarakan dengan tindakan yang bermakna. Seperti calon hyung iparnya, Prince Taeyong kepada nunanya Princess Seulgi. "Tidak Appa! Aku ingin mengikutinya!" jelas Jaehyun, tegas. 'Irene nuna! Sudah lama aku ingin dekat denganmu'

Wind and Fire

TBC

HAHAHAA... /ketawa nista/

Semoga suka yah! FF pertama Red Velvet x SMRookies dengan pair anti mainstrim. Aku udah ngepair mereka sebelum RV debut. Dan kata ku mereka itu unyu banget kalo bareng-bareng. Irene yang kelihatan kayak anak umur 16 tahun tapi dewasa dan Jaehyun yang suka manja-manja.

And ... katanya SMRookies mau debut! HOOOREEEE~ Semoga barengan RV comeback terus barengan EXO comeback ne '3' gomawo SM /kisseu Youngmin/plak

Kalau suka dan mau lanjut review yaahhhh!

DON'T BE SILENT READER PLEASEEE


	2. Chapter 2-Start!

Wind and Fire

Cast :

Irene ~ Red Velvet

Jaehyun ~ SMRookies

Support Cast:

EXO member

Red Velvet member

SMRookies member

ETC.

Genre :

Romance

Bit Fantasy

Annyeong semuanya /bow/

Pada kangen ga sama Je? Heheheeee... nih Je lanjut Wind&Fire nya.. Padahal, Je kira yang review bakal banyak tapi pas dilihat setelah beberapa hari dipost ternyata cuman 1 doang yang nge review. Je sedih sih, tapi mau gimana lagi ya gak?

Udahlah yah daripada galau mulu TT

.

.

.

OKE! INI DIA!

.

.

.

ENJOY~!

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WIND&FIRE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Di sebuah kamar yang berwallpaper bunga sakura dengan warna pinky nya, terlihat dua orang Princess yang sedang tertidur dengan cantiknya. Salah satu dari mereka pun tergerak sedikit dan baru bangun seutuhnya. Princess Irene, ia mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi lalu mandi dan bersiap dengan gaun sederhananya yang dipakai di dalam istana saja.

"Hoam~ Eonni kau sudah bangun? Hari ini apa yang akan kita lakukan eon?" tanya salah satu yeoja lain yang baru terbangun, Princess Wendy. "Ne, baru saja. Hm,, kemana yah?" ucap Irene, sambil melihat ke arah jendela nya-Balkon- "Heh! Kenapa Kingdom Park ramai dengan Prince dari berbagai kingdom?" tanya Irene dari balkonnya-yang berhadapan langsung dengan Kingdom Park-

"Eh, i-itu" ucap Wendy terbata-bata. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatukah?" tanya Irene melihat Wendy dengan tatapan intimidasinya.

~KREK~

Sebelum pertanyaan Princess Irene dijawab oleh Princess Wendy. Pintu kamar pinky itu pun terbuka, dan disana terlihat seorang yeoja yang menjabat sebagai Queen, Istri, eomma, dan calon eomma yang sangat dicintai oleh mereka, Queen Luhan. "Ternyata kalian sudah bangun. Cepat mandi dan berganti dengan gaun kerajaan kalian masing-masing, dan tanpa ganggu gugat oke?" ucap Queen Luhan yang memakai gaun panjang berekor dengan warna putih yang sangat indah.

"Aishh arraseo eomma.." jawab Princess Irene sambil mengambil gaun Kingdom dengan warna pink yang soft dan memberikan gaun biru yang soft juga kepada Princess Wendy.

Ya! Mereka memiliki gaun kerajaan, yang merupakan gaun turun menurun dari nenek moyang mereka. Hal istimewa dari gaun ini adalah gaun ini akan berubah design dan warna seperti sifat princess dari kerajaan itu sendiri. Gaun ini hanya dipakai dalam acara-acara yang benar-benar istimewa, salah satunya pernikahan ataupun perjodohan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WIND&FIRE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Sebenarnya... siapa dan apa sih maksudnya ini semua?' batin Princess Irene. Ia pun keluar dari kamar besarnya itu. Di luar, terlihat Prince Ten dan Princess Wendy yang sedang bercengkrama dan itu sanggaaaatttt manis. 'Huh! Mereka buat iri saja' batin Princess Irene-lagi- sambil memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

Prince Ten yang tidak sengaja melihat Irene pun langsung membisikkan sesuatu kepada Princess Wendy. Wendy pun menengok ke arah Irene, dan mengajak Ten ke arah Irene. Sepertinya Princess Irene tidak menyadarinya. "Hey eonni ada apa?" ucap Wendy menepuk pundak Irene. Ia pun sedikit tersentak. "A-ani tidak apa-apa, hanya iri saja dengan kalian" ucap Irene.

"Tenang saja nun. Di Kingdom Park akan diadakan sayembara untuk memilih calon pasangan mu, supaya nanti kau tidak iri lagi." Ucap Prince Ten tiba-tiba.

"Aigoo, siapa yang mengadakannya?! Kau kan tahu aku tidak mau dibeginikan" kata Irene.

"Abeoji yang mengadakannya eonni" jawab Princess Wendy.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua sudah ditunggu Appa dan Eomma, Cepat ke balkon singgasana!" suruh Prince Ten dan langsung kabur ke gerbang istananya. Katanya sih ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WIND&FIRE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Park Kingdom

Terlihat sebuah ring dan panggung besar bersebelahan di tengah-tengah Park Kingdom ini. Dalam sayembara ini semua Prince dari berbagai kerajaan datang untuk mendapatkan Irene. Ada yang serius, dan ada yang bermain-main saja.

Para prince dari berbagai kerajaan di 4 season bisa bertanding di darat yaitu di ring, atau juga di udara khususnya Wind World Kingdom dan Fire Kingdom. Tapi di udara dihalangi oleh dinding-dinding tembus pandang. Dan juga para prince diperbolehkan memakai atau menggunakan magic maupun pedang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WIND&FIRE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Di pintu Park Kingdom lewatlah 4 Prince dari 4 kingdom terbesar dari 4 season di Velvet World. Semua mata yang melihat itu pun mulai berpikir macam-macam. Ada yang tidak suka, kagum, iri dll. 4 prince itu tidak mempedulikannya dan melanjutkan jalannya mendekati ring.

Btw, 4 prince itu diantaranya Prince Jaehyun dari Phoenix and Fire Kingdom, Prince Taeyong Earth and Teleport Kingdom, Prince Ten Wind Kingdom, dan Prince Yuta dari Frost and Thunder Kingdom. Prince Ten pun seharusnya duduk disebelah eommanya, tetapi ia melarikan diri untuk mendukung chingunya.

"Semangat Jaehyun-aa! Keluarkan kekuatan phoenix mu itu ne!" seru Prince Ten. "Aigoo hyung. Tenang, lihat saja aku nanti!" jawab Prince Jaehyun. "Kalian berisik saja. Itu sudah mulai tahu!" ucap Prince Taeyong sambil menunjuk ke arah panggung tersebut.

Di atas panggung, berdirilah seorang yeoja yang berparas cantik dan dingin secara bersamaan. Nama yeoja itu, Princess Key(?), yang merupakan nuna dari King Sehunyang sekarang sedang merambat menjadi MC untuk sayembara keponakannya.

"Selamat pagi dan selamat datang di Park Kingdom milik Wind Kingdom!" seru Key dan melambai-lambaikan tangan ke rakyat yang melihat maupun seluruh Prince yang ada. "Hari ini tentu kalian tahu akan diadakan sesuatu bukan?" tanya Key kepada hadirin yang hadir. "Bagus-bagus.. Nah, sekarang saya akan memberi tahu peraturan-peraturan untuk sayembara ini, diantaranya..." jelas Key lagi.

Salah satu peraturannya adalah jika prince melawan prince lain, ditengah-tengah pertarungan ternyata Princess Irene memberhentikan pertarungan, maka Princess Irene harus memilih salah satu diantara Prince tersebut. "OKE SEMUA! MARI KITA MULAI SAYEMBARANYA!" seru Key.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cape coy pelajaran tambahan untuk Ujian Sekolah dan Ujian Nasional -.- Jadi pas pelajaran n pelajaran tambahan Je buat nih cerita.

Semoga suka yaaaaahhhhh!

Semoga banyak yang bacaaaa!

Semoga banyak reviewwww neee!

Paaaaiiiii!

JANGAN LUPA RnR! TT ;-;


End file.
